Pajama Girl!
by asylumhorror22
Summary: When done in the locker room, the girl dark hair beauty began making her to her next class. Where she yet again was met with the sandy blonde haired boy, she took the empty seat that sat in front of him. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see his Pepsi blue eyes staring back at her hazled ones. "Can I help you?" her face held a puzzled look.


Pajama Girl?

Cheyenne one shot

Volleyball is one of her favorite sports, one in which she was very good at. – so good she even took her team back home to state championships, and whooped ass throughout the whole game.

But ended up getting injured the last few minutes of the game, sending her to the hospital, right then and there she thought her dream of being a professional player was over.

For as a long as she could remember she always said she wanted to play as professional player when she grew up.

Today was her first day at Beacon Hills high, walking in she seen a large maroon and white banner that read Beacon Hills high volley ball try outs.

Curving her lips in a smirk she shuffled over to the tryout table, picking up a blue ink pen, she signed her name on the signup sheet.

Laying the pen back down she flashed a cheeky grin at the black haired man whose name tag read, Bobby FinStock.

Slinging her drawstring bag back over her shoulder she headed off to her first class of the morning.

Where she was seated next sandy blonde haired boy, who look to be about her age, flashing another cheeky grin she pulled out her books and flipped to the page the other students were reading off of.

Startled when hearing the bell rang in her ears, jumping up out of seat she shoved her books back into her bag and bolted out of the class room, forgetting all about her homework paper.

Going into the girls' locker room, she instantly stripped off her clothes tossing them into the middle of the floor.

Throwing on the Beacon Hill's maroon colored clothes, she suited up with her game face on.

Once suited up she walked out into the gym, stepping foot onto the shinning floor, her eyes lit up like a fire burning in the woods.

Her honey dew melon sweet smelling long thin curly black hair bounced around as she spiked the ball in the air, sending it over the net.

Running to the back of the gym when she seen the ball coming back to her, she bumped the ball up in the air and spiked it over the net yet again.

By the time tryouts were over her clothes were soaked covered in sweat, she and the girls were made to stand in a line, while the teachers began to talk.

"Tryout results will be posted next week on the broad, if you make the cut then your name will be posted on that sheet. If you did not make the cut don't give up keep trying and come back next year." Bobby informed the girls about tryouts.

Shuffling back into the locker room, stripping out of her clothes once more she took off for the shower stall.

Wanting to take a quick shower and freshen up, so she didn't smell like BO in her next class or throughout the day.

When done in the shower she wrapped her body in pink threaded towel, tossing her head over so her wet hair was hanging in her face she wrapped it in another pink threaded towel.

Once done drying her body she tossed on her clothes over body, flipping her head back over she roughly dried her hair.

Brushing it out and throwing up on the top of her head in the shape of a bun, then replied her makeup.

When done in the locker room, the girl dark hair beauty began making her to her next class.

Where she yet again was met with the sandy blonde haired boy, she took the empty seat that sat in front of him.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see his Pepsi blue eyes staring back at her hazled ones.

"Can I help you?" her face held a puzzled look.

"You forgot something this morning." The young boy pulled out a piece of paper handing it to her over shoulder.

"Oh thanks, I'm Star."

"Liam."

They exchanged names for the first time today, flashing her pearly white teeth she smirked.

"That's a pretty name." Star flirted with Liam.

"Ugh thanks, I guess." Liam crinkled his nose at Star making her giggle just a bit.

"So um listen I'm really bad at Math, you think you could come over my place after school and school me on this crap?"

"Sure how does 7 sound?" Liam flashed his pretty boy smile.

"Sound umm perfect."

Nodding his head Liam sat back down in his seat with a shit eating grin on his face that went from ear to the other while his red cheeks matched her shirt.

Later after school Liam went about his everyday routine, Lacrosse practice with team mate's true alpha Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore and Danny.

And then back to Derek hale's loft for pack night, which is Stiles boyfriend, and then headed home, to do homework.

When done with all that Liam hit the shower cleaning up before having to meet with Star in about an hour.

As promised but a little early then promised he balled his hand in a fist, raising his hand Liam knocked on the door.

Shuffling her feet across the living room floor making her way to the door, laying her hand on the door knob Star twisted it to the right jerking the door open.

Liam's eyes all but popped out of his head when seeing what Star was wearing. – her outfit consisted of a cut silky lacy tank- top showing maybe just a little too much boob, and a pair short short gray shorts and white slippers which were covered in music notes.

"Wow is this a bad time?" Liam shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Sure isn't handsome, it's actually perfect timing. Come on in take off your jacket."

Walking the house the sounds of candy shop by 50 cent blared through the room, shedding off his jacket letting it fall to the couch, he was snatched up the collar of shit shirt.

Crashing their lips together Liam let out shaky as she swirled her tongue around in his mouth.

"Let's go to my room!" Star hissed.

Lacing her hands with Liam's leading to the pink and black painted bedroom, she immediately laid him down on the bed.

Star pulled at the boy's powder blue button up shirt, sending them all over the room, attaching their lips together again, Liam reached up grasping her breast through her shirt.

Pressing her chest further into his hands as Liam began to grind into her pelvis. – His tongue mingled with hers as they attempted to connect their lips with every kiss.

Liam slipped his fingers underneath her thong, immediately slipping two fingers inside her while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Removing his fingers he immediately slide his tongue her mouth once more

. The pressure inside of her continued to build as he moved his fingers faster, kissing Star harder. He slipped in another finger, continuing the same thrusting motions with his hand.

She couldn't even form a coherent thought. In her head was a constant line of 'oh my god.' It was undoubtedly the hottest thing they had ever done and possibly would ever do, seeing as Liam wasn't usually this willing to try new things.

Liam pulled his fingers out of her leaving Star to the feeling being empty.

A small, satisfied smile crept onto Liam's face before he kissed the young girl again, before his kissed down the girl's stomach. Holding her hips down with his hands so she couldn't move.

His lips wrapped around the girls' clit and he sucked, his tongue gently flickering over it. Star moaned aloud, leaning back and closing her eyes, allowing the feelings of extreme pleasure to rush over her.

Liam licked a bold stripe over the sensitive little area and sucked again, massaging the skin around it with one hand. She attempted to thrust her pelvis into his mouth but he still had a firm grip on one of the girls' hips, making the action impossible.

His fingers slipped inside again as he continued to work the young girls' clit with his lips and tongue, kissing, sucking, and licking until Star was beside herself.

Her hands were clenched into fists while was biting down on her bottom lip so hard that she thought it would bleed. Continuously throwing her head back onto the pillow, trying to stifle any moans that threatened to escape her dirty little mouth.

Liam ceased his actions all at once, leaning up to kiss her. – Letting Star taste her own juices on her own tongue.

"Once second!" Liam groaned out.

Shuffling to his pants, he opened his wallet retrieving a condom, slipping it on Liam hovered over Star taking her lips in his again.

"Ready!"

"Yeah," Star murmured before he slowly pushed himself inside of her. It only took her a quick second to adjust.

"Okay," Star gave him the go ahead, signaling his moving.

Liam immediately slammed into the young girl, his forearms on either side of her chest.

Biting back a moan as he hit a pleasurable area, he buried his head into the crook of her neck.

His breathing became incredibly heavy as he slammed into her again and again, causing the girl to arc her back into his chest.

He moaned quietly into my neck, causing her to become more and more aroused. Rolling his hips into Star slowly, hitting somewhere even better than before.

He captured Star's lips with his, keeping their kisses deep and slow. His tongue barely touched her's as he continued a slow pace, hitting an amazing spot every time.

Liam moaned, louder than before, into her mouth and Star couldn't help but match his. One of his hands groped her breast as he continued to kiss and roll his hips inside her.

She could barely contain her pleasure any more. He sped up again without warning, combining a hip rolling motion with a faster pace.

He pulled away from Star's lips as they were unable to keep their heads steady and his eyes closed, hooding over as his mouth dropped open.

Liam was sweating heavily his hair beaded with sweat, His slick skin rubbed against her with every movement, his chest pressed flatly on her own.

The sound of skin hitting skin and their breathing and moaning were the only things they could hear and it heightened their arousal even more.

Liam's breath caught as he slowed again, beginning to kiss Star's neck. He trailed his tongue down to her collarbone and sucked at the prominent bone, licking and nibbling.

He incorporated his tongue into each kiss and bite, leaving Star moaning even louder than she had been before. There was something about Liam's lips and his tongue that turned the young girl on so incredibly much.

Anytime he kissed her or used his tongue against her skin, she was left speechless. There was just something about Liam in general that had a strange and wonderful effect on Star.

"You okay?" Liam breathed.

"Y-yeah," Star responded airily, trying to thrust my hips to meet his, but I was too restricted to do so.

kissing her again, pushing into her further. Star broke the kiss as her head fell back onto the pillow and her whole body arched as much as it could.

Liam kissed the base of Star's neck as he sped up once again and his head fell back into her shoulder. He thrusted faster than he had before, leaving Star unable to form thoughts, let alone words. her eyes fluttered shut and Liam let out a moan as he pushed into her one last time before, both Star and Liam cumin with a shout.

Rolling over of her, he kissed her lips once more while curving his lips in a smirk.

"That was great, thanks pajama girl." Liam called her by a new nick name and only his nickname for her.


End file.
